Crossed Destinies
by CalzonaWedding
Summary: Arizona Robbins fais sa promenade hebdomadaire. Cette journée chamboulera sa vie pour le meilleur et... non, pas pour le pire. Rated T pour langage.
1. Chapter 1

Premier petit O.S en deux parties sur le couple Calzona que j'adore, et dont le fiasco des épisodes 23 et 24 m'ont donnée envie d'écrire quelque chose de joyeux et heureux sur elle.

Désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste ^^

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, sinon la série s'appellerait Calzona Anatomy... u.u

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Les oiseaux gazouillaient. Les enfants jouaient joyeusement, leurs parents les surveillant attentivement. Des couples d'amoureux se promenaient main dans la man ou s'abritaient à l'ombre des arbres. Des groupes de jeunes se formaient et se déformaient au grès de la journée. Cette journée était typique d'un mois d'août au Belltown Cottage Park . Tout comme la promenade hebdomadaire d'Arizona Robbins, chirurgienne pédiatrique très réputée, respectée et adulée de Seattle, accompagnée de son fidèle compagnon, Pepito, son labrador noir de trois ans.

Elle s'installa sur l'herbe, près de la mare, comme à son habitude, et empoigna un bout de bois qu'elle lança à son chien. Il aboya, comme pour la remercier et courut attraper le bâton. Il le rendit à sa maîtresse, qui le lui relança, et ainsi de suite pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Quand elle en eut marre, Arizona s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, le regard rivé sur l'étendue aussi bleu que ses yeux. Son chien vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, sa tête sur le ventre de la blonde. Elle lui grattouilla derrière les oreilles avec affection et repris sa contemplation du ciel.

Du repos lui faisait du bien. Elle travaillait H24 depuis des mois, n'ayant pas plus de 4 heures de sommeil par nuit, ayant beaucoup de petits patients à s'occuper. Malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à son travail, elle n'avait pas le temps pour porter de l'amour à une femme, ce qui lui avait valut plus de rupture que d'engagement. Mais à force, elle s'y été habitué, et n'apportait plus autant d'importance à cela que de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un. Elle avait abandonner depuis un moment l'idée de se trouver une femme avec qui se marier, avoir des enfants, construire une vie, ne se consacrant qu'à son travail.

Soudainement, elle sentit Pepito se redresser et l'entendit aboyer comme un possédé. Elle se redressa pour voir son labrador noir courir vers une forme clair. Un autre chien. Super.

Elle soupira, se releva, pris ses affaires et alla vers son chien qui faisait la fête à une femelle.

- Pepito ! Aux pieds ! Tout de suite ! claqua sèchement Arizona.

Son chien aboya et retourna vers la blonde.

- Whoua ! Il est beau ton chien ! s'exclama une voix de petite fille.

La blonde baissa la tête vers la voix et vis une petite fille d'environ 7 ans regarder son chien, les yeux brillants.

- Merci, dit Arizona en souriant, son instinct maternel prenant le dessus automatiquement. TU veux le caresser ? Il ne mord pas.

La petite sourit, et sautilla de joie. Arizona rigola et s'agenouilla.

- Comment il s'appel ? demanda la petite fille, qui, selon Arizona, devait avoir des origine hispanique, vu la couleur ambré de sa peau.

- Pepito, il a trois ans, dit Arizona.

- Et toi, tu t'appel comment ?

- Arizona Robbins, répondit la blonde, sans cesser de sourire.

- Moi c'est c'est Sofia Lucia Torres, et elle, c'est ma chienne, Julia. Ça s'écrit "Julia", comme en français, c'est ma maman qui me l'a dit, mais ça se prononce "Roulia", dit la petite, sans reprendre son souffle. Tu fais quoi comme métier ?

La blonde fut étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle la petite parlait.

- Je suis docteur, dit la blonde.

- Comme ma maman ! s'exclama Sofia, les étoiles dans les yeux. Elle travail dans le service chirurgie ortho... orthopadrique ! Et toi tu es dans quel service ?

Arizona rigola.

- Ça se dit orthopédique, la corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire. Je travail en chirurgie pédiatrique, avec les enfants, comme toi. Et en parlant de ta maman, tu es toute seule ? demanda Arizona.

- Non, ma maman est là-bas, avec mon papa, dit la petite en montrant le bout du parc. J'ai emmenée Julia faire du sport avec moi,et quand j'ai vu qu'elle s'était arrêter, bin, je me suis arrêter aussi, et j'ai vu ton chien...

- Sofia ! s'exclama une voix féminine, paniquée. Oh mon Dieu, tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout, tu mettais trop longtemps à faire le tour du parc !

Une brune aux yeux d'un noir ténébreux venait d'arriver, essoufflée, un franc soulagement d'avoir retrouvée la petite sur le visage. Elle s'accroupit devant la petite fille qui avait baisser la tête, honteuse.

- Ne me refais plus de peur comme ça, petit ange, dit la brune en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

- Lo siento, mamá, dit la petite, mais Julia s'est arrêter en chemin, et j'ai rencontrer Pepito et Arizona !

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, pensant que c'était encore un personnage imaginaire de la part de sa fille, et leva la tête vers la personne que sa fille lui désignait. Elle fut surprise de constater que la femme existait bel et bien, et qu'elle était plutôt jolie. La femme était de taille moyenne, de long cheveux blonds, légèrement en bataille, des yeux aussi bleus que l'azur lui-même et un sourire qu'elle qualifia de magique.

- Arizona Robbins, je suis désolée, votre fille et moi avons parlées et nous n'avions pas fais attention que cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'était pas revenue vers vous, dit la blonde, vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, dit la brune, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, alors que sa fille jouait avec les deux chiens. J'ai eu peur sur le coup, mais quand je vois en quelle charmante compagnie ma fille était, je ne peux qu'accepter.

Arizona rougit légèrement, et bredouilla des paroles inintelligible.

- Mamá, Ari' est chirurgien pardriatrique ! Comme toi ! s'exclama soudainement la petite en souriant de toutes ses dents manquantes.

Les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Pédiatrique, mi corazón, dit Callie, et je suis en orthopédie, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui mais c'est pareil, vous êtes chirurgiennes toutes les deux ! dit la petite, commençant à bouder.

Arizona éclata de rire, suivit de près par la brune.

- Dr Robbins, alors, dit la brune quand elle eut finis de rigoler. J'ai beaucoup entendue parler de vous. Callie Torres, enchantée.

- Torres... je me disais que j'avais entendue se nom quelque part, dit la blonde en souriant. Vous faites partie du Seattle Grace Hospital, je me trompe ?

- Euh... non, du tout, mais...

Callie avait l'air troublée. Cette chirurgienne autant réputée pour son talent que pour sa liste incroyable de conquête féminine à son actif avait entendue son nom ?

- Comment ai-je entendu votre nom ? finit la blonde, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

La brune hocha la tête, l'esprit complètement chamboulé par la magnifique blonde lui faisant face.

- N'est-ce pas vous qui avez inventer un nouveau procéder excellemment ingénieux pour les gens amputer ?

Callie rougit face à se souvenir.

- Euh... si, mais... ça remonte à loin, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Deux ans, je n'appel pas ça loin, s'esclaffa Arizona.

A ce moment là, une voix d'homme retentit, appelant Sofia et sa mère.

- Merde, Mark ! chuchota Calllie en faisant les gros yeux. Je suis là ! ajouta-t-elle plus fort pour qu'il l'entende.

- Putain, ça fais un quart d'heure que je vous cherche, où... oh ! dit-il, en changeant complètement d'intonation en voyant Arizona.

Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Callie le devança.

- Gardes tes idées perverses pour toi, Mark, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Non, mais je te connais, dit la brune avec un sourire.

Pendant l'échange, Arizona n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu pensé.

Un éclat de rire les firent se retourner. Ils virent Sofia allongée dans l'herbe, les deux chiens lui léchant le visage.

- Pepito ! Arrêtes ! dit Arizona, autoritaire, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette belle image.

Le chien se redressa et aboya.

- Whoua, que d'autorité, roucoula Mark en s'approchant de la blonde. Mark Sloan, chirurgien plasticien au Seattle Grace Hospital.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'Arizona accepta.

- Arizona Robbins, chirurgienne pédiatrique à l'hôpital John Hopkins, et... lesbienne, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil sur le dernier mot.

Le sourire de Mark retomba, faisant éclater de rire les deux jeunes femmes.

- Pourquoi les belles nanas sont toujours de ton bord, Callie ? dit-il, désespérer.

- C'est la vie, lui dit la brune en lui tapotant lentement l'épaule, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Mais ce qui ne se voyait pas - et heureusement pour elle - c'était que son cœur battait la chamade en sachant que la belle chirurgienne savait qu'elle était comme elle.

- Papa ! Je veux une glace ! s'exclama Sofia, la sortant de sa rêverie.

- Bonne idée ! dit-il. Je noierais mon chagrin de finir en vieux célibataire dans une bonne glace !

Les deux femmes rigolèrent.

- T'es pas possible, toi, dit Callie. Bon, Dr Robbins, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, peut-être à une prochaine fois !

Le sourire que lui lança la brune troubla quelque peu Arizona, mais elle sourit.

- Appelez-moi Arizona, ce sera plus simple, dit-elle.

- D'accord !

Elles se sourirent pendant un petit instant, juste avant que Sofia vienne troublée leur échange en enlaçant la blonde.

- A bientôt Ari', j'espère te revoir très vite ! dit la petite, arrachant un sourire à Arizona.

- J'espère aussi, Sofia, dit Arizona.

Sofia sourit grandement, salua Pepito avec un bisous sur le museau, ce qui amusa la blonde, et courut derrière Julia, en lui jetant un bâton, que l'animal s'empressait de lui ramener.

Alors que Callie lui lançait un dernier sourire et allait rejoindre sa fille, Mark se tourna vers elle et la fixa quelques secondes en silence.

- Demain soir, 18h, au bar chez Joe, en face du Seattle Grace, vous y serez ? lui demanda-t-il.

Arizona sourit.

- Avec joie, dit-elle.

Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire et tourna les talons, rejoindre sa meilleure amie et sa fille.

Tout au long du chemin du retour, elle avait un sourire idiot graver sur les lèvres, ce qui fit que les gens se retournaient sur son passage, la fixant bizarrement, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse, et cela surpassait tout le reste. Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'années qu'elle n'avais plus été aussi heureuse rien que par la présence d'une femme, et cela allait remettre ses résolutions en doute, mais elle s'en fichait. Les papillons dans son estomac n'étaient pas là par hasard, elle le savait.

Elle jeta ses affaires sur son canapé et fila à la salle de bain se prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et elle se permis de rester plus longtemps sous le jet, savourant ses jours de congés comme il se devait.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir et alla à la cuisine, se prendre une bouteille de bière, qu'elle but devant la télé, Pepito allongé à moitié sur elle. Malgré les images et le son, elle n'avait pas le cœur à regarder ces émissions complètement débiles, repensant à sa rencontre avec Callie Torres. Cette jeune femme magnifique qui avait réussis à la troublée et à lui faire pensée à autre chose qu'un coup d'un soir. Cette jeune femme qui lui avait fait de nouveau croire à l'amour en l'espace d'un regard.

Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était la déception, comme avec toutes les autres.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que les craintes étaient partagées.

La bonde alla se mettre en pyjama, ce qui se résumait en un tee-shirt ample à l'effigie de la division militaire dans laquelle était son frère, et un short court. Elle alla se préparer un repas rapide et se cala devant la télé, Pepito endormis sur le canapé.

Elle zapa, jusqu'à trouver un vieux film qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis des années et mangea son plat. Quand elle eut finis, elle posa ses couverts sur la table basse et se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé, ne voulant rater ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de son film préféré.

Elle s'endormis à la fin du film, son chien lover à ses pieds, l'image d'une magnifique brune graver dans sa tête.

* * *

A suivre dans la suite et fin ^^

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Laissez une petite review pour me dire vos réactions, ce que vous avez aimer ou pas :)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Wouah... merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant, ni en avoir tout court, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont motivé à vous sortir une fin digne de ce nom ! :)

Comme je l'ai dit au premier chapitre, c'est un O.S en deux parties, donc oui cette "fic" sera courte.

Ce chapitre est plus beaucoup plus long, et l'un des personnage que je n'apprécie pas tant que ça, s'en prend plein la gueule ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez quand même :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut son bipper qui la réveilla en sursaut. En voyant que c'était une urgence, elle fila sous la douche, se changea et partit rapidement pour l'hôpital. Elle n'aurait qu'à prendre un café quand son petit patient serait soigné et hors de portée de tout danger. Cela lui arrivait souvent de préféré ses patients à sa santé. Elle savait que cela était risqué, mais elle s'en moquait, préférant la santé de ses petits humains avant tout.

Elle franchit les portes de l'hôpital dix minutes plus tard et courut se changer. Quand se fut fait, elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de son patient, mais, ne voyant personne, se précipita au secrétariat.

- Où est Mary Makers ? demanda-t-elle. Chambre 306.

- Au bloc, lui apprit la secrétaire. Elle à fait une rechute.

- Merde ! grommela Arizona avant de tourner les talons et de courir vers le bloc que la secrétaire lui indiqua en criant à moitié.

Elle poussa la porte du bloc, se prépara en vitesse et rejoignis le chirurgien qui la remplaçait.

- Ah ! Dr Robbins ! s'exclama-t-il soulager. Vous allez bien ?

- Pas le temps, elle à quoi ? demanda-t-elle en arrangeant son calot.

Le jeune parut déçu, mais ne le montra pas.

Il lui expliqua qu'elle avait mal réagit à une surdose de médicaments, et que sa tumeur infectait désormais la partie visible de son corps.

- Une... surdose ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de se calmer.

L'interne déglutit difficilement, sentant que cela allait devenir très mauvais dans très peu de temps.

- Je... je savais pas que v... commença-t-il.

- Dégages de là ! le coupa-t-elle. Crois-moi qu'après ça, je ne laisserais plus _jamais _approché un seul cas, ne serait-ce qu'une angine, c'est bien compris ? Bien, ajouta-t-elle quand il hocha la tête, apeuré, maintenant tu vas sortir de là et demander à ce qu'on te réassigne dans un autre service, je ne veux pas que tu commettes une erreur en étant sous mon ordre.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle pris sa place et commença l'opération, en vérifiant les constantes de la petite.

L'interne sortit sans demander son reste, sous le regard légèrement choqué des assistantes aux médecins.

Arizona les rappela à l'ordre, leur disant qu'une enfant était inconsciente, le torse ouvert sous eux.

Après trois heure d'intervention, Mary sortit saine et sauve du bloc, mais encore endormis. Les parents étaient angoissés à l'idée de perdre leur enfant, et, en voyant Arizona, ils accoururent vers elle.

Avant qu'ils ne disent quelque chose, la blonde les devança et leur fit son plus beau sourire.

- La tumeur à été en partie neutralisée, le reste partira avec la chimio, mais votre fille sera en parfaite santé ! dit-elle. Je suis désolée pour la peur qu'à du vous causer l'interne, il devait s'occuper de votre fille comme je lui avais demander, mais il à surdoser le traitement, c'est ce qui à provoquer le grossissement aussi rapide de la tumeur. Mais il n'y a plus rien à craindre à partir d'aujourd'hui !

- Oh merci docteur ! dit la mère qui fondit en larmes.

Arizona sourit alors que le père la remerciait aussi. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à la nouvelle chambre de leur fille et alla à la cafét' se prendre un café. Elle soupira en s'adossant au mur, attendant que son café coule. Quand il fut près, elle le prit et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils présent. A peine eut-elle de finir son café que son bipper retentit de nouveau.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils se sont tous donner le mot où quoi ? grommela-t-elle en retournant d'où elle venait.

Elle alla au secrétariat.

- Sofia Torres, 7 ans, est tombée de l'arbre où elle jouait avec ses amies, lui expliqua la secrétaire.

La blonde pâlit d'un coup.

- Comme sa mère travail au Seattle Grace, ils nous l'ont emmener ici, et elle ne veux aucun autre médecin que vous...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Arizona pour se précipitée vers la chambre de la petite fille. Elle lut le dossier en même temps.

_Nom :__ Sofia Lucia Torres_

_Âge :__ 7 ans_

_Cause de l'hospitalisati__on__ :__ Luxation de l'épaule gauche, foulure à la cheville droite et de nombreuses égratignures._

Elle arrêta sa lecture ici, ayant assez d'informations. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre et s'arrêta en voyant la scène qui s'y déroulait. L'interne qui avait administré la surdose à Mary, se trouvait là, plaqué contre un mur par Mark, et Sofia pleurant dans les bras de sa mère.

- Papa ! Lâche le ! pleurait la petite.

- Pas avant qu'il nous dise ce qu'il fout là ! grommela Mark, menaçant.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? déclara Arizona en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'avais dis de dégagé de mon service, Georges !

- Ari' ! s'exclama Sofia en retrouvant le sourire.

- Salut, cascadeuse, dit la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Docteur Sloan, pouvez-vous lâchez mon interne, s'il vous plaît ?

Mark foudroya Arizona du regard et lâcha l'interne.

- O'Malley, ai l'amabilité d'évité ces genres de situation devant une enfants, m'ai-je bien fait comprendre ? ajouta-t-elle à l'interne.

- O... oui docteur, désolé.

- Maintenant dégage de là, et je ne veux plus te voir dans mon service, finit-elle, calmement.

Il partit rapidement en fermant la porte derrière lui, sans rien ajouter.

Arizona soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Il s'est passer quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-elle aux deux adultes présents.

Elle remarqua seulement à ce moment que Callie avait les yeux rouges et que des larmes striaient encore ses joues. Arizona fronça les sourcils.

- Georges est l'ex-mari de Callie, dit Mark en s'affalant sur le deuxième fauteuil. Il y a quelques années il à eut un accident et... Merde ! Il était censé être mort !

Arizona le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mort ?

- Oui, dit Callie d'une voix enrouée. Pour sauver une femme, il s'était jeter sous les roues d'un bus. Il était censé être décédé des suites de ses blessures trop graves pour pouvoir être guérit.

Arizona resta muette pendant quelques secondes, puis s'approcha de Sofia, ne voulant pas rentrer plus dans le sujet, même si elle entendait Mark grommeler par rapport à certains bijoux de famille que l'interne perdrait.

Il finit par craquer et dire qu'il sortait les attendre devant l'hôpital.

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi plus de 24 heures, hein ? rigola Arizona en ébouriffant les cheveux de la petite.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Callie esquisser un sourire. Le sien s'élargit inconsciemment, puis reporta son attention sur la petite.

Elle soigna ses petites égratignures puis s'occupa des plus grands bobos, en tâchant de ne pas faire mal à la petite, pendant que cette dernière lui racontais comment elle s'était fais ça.

- Et voilà, mini-cascadeuse ! s'exclama Arizona une fois que l'atèle fut poser à la cheville. Fais attention la prochaine fois, et si tu veux me voir, ne met pas ta vie en danger.

Sofia rigola en acceptant les béquilles que lui tendait la pédiatre.

- Merci, Arizona, dit Callie en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, dit la blonde en souriant.

- Et pour Georges... commença la brune.

Arizona la coupa en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

- N'en parlons plus, dit-elle. Vous avez assez souffert comme ça à cause de lui, passez à autre chose.

Callie lui fit un sourire un peu plus naturel, moins forcé.

- Vous avez raison, dit-elle en retrouvant son visage rayonnant.

- J'ai toujours raison, s'esclaffa la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon, revenons-en à votre fille. Pas d'effort physique pendant une semaine, et c'est non négociable, jeune fille. On reste couchée, et on repose son épaule, d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce à la petite.

Sofia hocha la tête, un air boudeur sur le visage, ce qui fit fit rire les deux jeunes femmes.

- C'est long une semaine, couina-t-elle.

- Mais non, lui dit sa mère en levant les yeux aux ciel. Si tu veux, je t'emmène chez abuela pour la semaine, comme ça tu verra Marco.

- Julia peux venir ? demanda la petite, pleine d'espoir.

Callie sourit et embrassa le crâne de sa fille.

- Julia peux venir, assura-t-elle.

- Oui ! s'exclama Sofia, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Gracias mamá !

- De nada, corazón, dit la mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

Arizona eut un sourire tendre mais aussi nostalgique en voyant cette magnifique image. Elle avait toujours voulut des enfants, mais les femmes avec qui elle avait entretenu un semblant de relation longue ne voulait. Elle avait bien évidement pensée à adopter, mais elle ne sentait pas à élever un enfant seule, donc elle était restée avec son manque de maternité et se consolait dans son travail.

- Bon, dit-elle, je vais vous laisser rentrer chez vous, j'ai finis mon service, je donc en profiter pour rentrer chez moi.

- Au revoir Ari' ! dit la petite en se levant et en s'approchant de la blonde avec les béquilles. Bisous !

Arizona rigola et s'accroupit pour que la petite puisse atteindre sa joue. Sofia lui fit un petit câlin et en profita pour lui dire dans l'oreille :

- Prends soin de ma mamá pendant que je suis chez mi abuela, s'il te plait, je sais que tu l'aimes bien lui demanda-t-elle.

Arizona rigola et lui embrassa le front.

- Promit, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La petite lui fit un énorme sourire et lui claqua un bisous sonore sur la joue, avant qu'elle ne se redresse.

- Au revoir, Arizona, dit Callie en lui souriant d'une manière tendre. A bientôt.

La blonde sourit.

- A bientôt Callie, dit-elle, avant de faire demi-tour.

Elle se rendit dans les vestiaires en roulant, et se changea. Elle était complètement ailleurs, sur un petit nuage, déconnectée de la réalité. Elle ne se rendit à peine compte qu'elle fermait son casier et qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital. Dans sa voiture, elle se permis de souffler un coup et posa sa tête sur le dossier en fermant les yeux. Même en étant de repos, le internes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'appelée toutes les deux minutes pour un cas anodin. Elle commençait à en avoir de ses jeunes incapable de se débrouillés seuls, et n'ayant pas confiance en eux. Et dire qu'ils souhaitaient devenir chirurgien...

_Ça va pas être simple tout les jours, _pensa-t-elle.

Au moment où elle allait mettre le contact, un léger coup porter à la vitre de sa voiture la fit sursauter. Elle reconnut Mark, souriant légèrement. Elle lui ouvrit la vitre et le salua d'un sourire.

- Désolé, pour toute à l'heure, je me suis emporté... commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, le coupa-t-elle. J'en veux surtout à Georges de n'avoir rien fait alors qu'il était en présence de Sofia.

Il lui fit un sourire désolé.

- Sinon, c'est toujours bon pour ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, dit-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant.

- D'accord, alors à ce soir, belle blonde, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Arizona rigola et ajouta qu'un compliment de la part d'un homme ne lui faisait rien. Il ronchonna, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

Une fois Mark partit, elle mit le contact et rentra chez elle, son sourire ne la quittant pas une seule seconde.

Elle passa la porte de son appartement et fut accueillit par son chien qui lui sauta dessus, manquant de peu de la faire tomber. Elle rigola et lui grattouilla derrière les oreilles, recevant un jappement de joie, qui la fit sourire un peu plus. A part l'accident de Sofia qui l'avait réellement inquiéter et le petit problème de Mary, cette journée s'annonçait magnifiquement bien pour la pédiatre.

C'est avec joie et euphorie qu'elle brancha sa chaîne Hi-Fi et qu'elle alla se préparer pour la soirée. Elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller, ni avec qui elle serait, mais ces questions n'entachèrent pas sa bonne humeur. Elle chantonna les paroles de sa chanson favorite tout en se douchant, et en esquissant quelques pas de danse désordonné.

Ce sentiment d'être heureuse et que tout lui était accessible. Cela lui faisait agréablement du bien d'être aussi heureuse que ça. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé ce sentiment, et elle l'accueillait avec plaisir, le rendant infinissable. Même la nervosité qu'elle ressentis en pensant qu'il y avait peut-être Callie ne lui démonta pas le moral.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue de son peignoir de bain et alla dans sa chambre en sautillant. Elle avait décidée de s'habiller classiquement mais sexy. Elle était sûre qu'elle plaisait à Callie, donc elle mettrait tout en œuvre ce soir pour avoir sa chance avec la belle brune.

Elle enfila un jean noir, un haut blanc à manche longue, légèrement décolleté, se boucla les cheveux et les laissant tomber sur ses épaules et se maquilla légèrement les yeux. En voyant son reflet, elle vit une femme qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et ses joues étaient roses, alors qu'un énorme _magic smile _étirait ses lèvres. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, rendant son euphorie encore plus réel.

Elle enfila ses talons noir, sa veste, et alla éteindre la radio. Elle souffla un coup en sentant la nervosité monter en flèche, pris son sac, caressa son chien et sortit de son appartement, en le fermant derrière elle.

Elle évita de sautiller jusqu'à sa voiture, et se mit en route pour le bar que lui avait indiquer Mark. Arrivée devant, elle coupa son moteur et respira calmement en fermant les yeux. Son euphorie était totalement retomber, et, pour son plus grand malheur, la nervosité avait pris sa place. Elle souffla un grand coup et descendit de sa voiture. En voyant la moitié des personne présentes à l'extérieur, elle se dit qu'elle avait eut raison de s'habiller simple.

Elle souffla une dernière fois pour se donner du courage et poussa la porte du bar. L'atmosphère simple et confiné lui donna un peu plus de courage et elle parcourut la salle des yeux, pour s'arrêter sur un regard bleu la fixant. Mark lui fit un sourire, suivit d'un clin d'œil en lui désignant la femme devant lui discrètement. Callie. Arizona crut qu'elle allait sauter au plafond tellement elle était heureuse. Elle alla commander une bière, puis rassembla le courage qui lui manquait avant de se diriger vers la table de Mark et Callie.

- ... plus rien, entendit-elle dire la brune en s'approchant d'eux. Je sais pas ce qu'ils avaient contre moi toute à l'heure, mais si leur but était de me mettre les nerfs en boule, ils ont réussis.

Arizona sourit et se posta derrière Callie.

- Tiens, voilà miss blondie, s'exclama Mark, feignant la surprise.

- Oh, bonsoir, dit la blonde, jouant dans son jeu.

Callie sursauta et se retourna. Son regard plongea immédiatement dans l'océan bleu azur de la blonde.

- Deux fois dans la journée, je commence à croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi, rigola la pédiatre.

Callie rougit légèrement et se retourna vers Mark, le suppliant du regard de faire quelque chose.

- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? lui demanda Mark, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied sur le tibia de la part de la brune.

Elle voulait un coup de main, mais... pas comme ça !

- Avec plaisir, dit la pédiatre avec son sourire que Callie qualifiait de magique.

_C'est définitif, Mark veux ma mort, _pensa cette dernière en pestant contre son meilleur ami.

La brune se décala pour laisser un bout de banquette à la blonde, parce que Mark avait prit la chaise. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent donc côte à côte, leur jambes s'effleurant avec la proximité, ce qui faisait accélérer les battements de leur cœur.

A mesure que les minutes devenaient des heures, leur rapprochement se faisait plus éloquent. Arizona avaient permis à sa main de se poser sur la cuisse de la brune qui avait rougis à se contact, et qui avait poser sa main sur celle de la blonde. Instinctivement, leur doigts s'entrelacèrent pendant qu'elles parlaient avec Mark, qui avait l'air de ne s'être aperçut de rien. Les trois nouveaux amis n'avaient bu que trois bières chacun, ce qui était un miracle, selon Callie.

Cette dernière s'excusa, voulant aller aux toilettes. Leurs mains se détachèrent à contre-cœur.

- J'espère que tu ne la feras jamais souffrir, dit Mark à la blonde sérieusement.

Elle sourit et bu une gorgée de sa bière.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, lui dit-elle. Je reviens, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en se dirigeant vers les toilettes où Callie avait disparut quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle poussa la porte et remarqua la brune accoudée au lavabo, les mains posés sur rebord, la tête baissée.

- Tout va bien ? demanda la blonde, faisant sursauter la latina.

- Oh !... euh... oui... oui, lui assura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Je... je réfléchissait juste.

Arizona haussa un sourcils en esquissant un petit sourire. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et avança, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un pas de la brune.

- Et à quoi réfléchis-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, dans un souffle, sachant très bien que la brune l'entendrait.

Cette dernière releva la tête et fixa la blonde dans le miroir.

- A m'empêcher de faire une bêtise devant Mark, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit et elle se colla au dos de la brune, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et sourit en voyant que la brun avait fermer les yeux et qu'elle avait un sourire aussi éclatant que le sien.

- Je crois que pour la retenue, c'est loupé, sortit la pédiatre.

Callie rigola et rouvrit les yeux. Leur regard se croisèrent et Arizona redressa la tête. Callie en profita pour se retourner face à la blonde.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla Arizona en passant sa main sur la joue de la latina.

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit et elle posa son front contre celui de la blonde.

- Merci, toi aussi tu es pas mal dans ton genre, dit-elle en lui fit un clin d'œil.

Arizona rigola et son regard vola sur les lèvres de la brune, puis revint dans les yeux noir. Callie l'avait remarqué et n'était plus certaine de pouvoir se retenir de l'embrasser.

- Si je te dis que j'ai une envie de t'embrasser, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? demanda Callie.

- Je te dirais que moi aussi, souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant trop rapidement.

A mesure que leur visage se rapprochaient, leur souffle se mélangeaient et leur paupières se fermaient, jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se touchent, les faisant frissonner de plaisir en même temps. Leurs langues se mêlèrent aussitôt, rendant leur baiser plus réel. Arizona avaient ses bras autour de la taille de la brune, tandis que cette dernière avait passer ses mains sur la nuque de la blonde pour renforcer le baiser. Elles avaient l'impression que leur cœur allait exploser tellement il était gonfler de joie.

Elles se séparèrent quand le manque d'air se fit vraiment ressentir, et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Callie avaient les yeux toujours fermés et un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Cédant à la tentation, Arizona l'embrassa de nouveau, pour le plus grand bonheur de la brune.

- J'attendais ce moment depuis que je t'ai vue, dit Arizona.

Callie ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard sombre dans celui de la blonde.

- Moi aussi, dit la brune, ne pouvant empêcher des rougeurs de gagner ses joues.

La blonde sourit.

- Et si nous y retournions, Mark va commencer à se faire des films, dit Callie, n'ayant pas du tout envie de bouger.

- Oui, dit Arizona.

Elle attrapa la brune par la taille, et la tira vers elle pour un baiser appuyer et enflammé.

Elles ressortirent main dans la main des toilettes mais remarquèrent que leur table était vide. Elles allèrent voir Joe s'il n'avait pas vu Mark et il leur appris qu'il était partit en charmante compagnie en réglant la note. Callie rigola, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel, pensant qu'il ne changerait jamais.

- Ça te dis un dernier verre chez moi ? demanda Arizona quand elles furent dehors.

La brune sourit et accepta. Elles allèrent chez la blonde, et la fin de soirée fut magnifique pour elles.

* * *

Et voilà !

Qu'en dites vous ? J'espère que vous avez aimer :)

Pour la fin je n'étais pas trop inspirée, donc désolée si elle est nulle :/

De reviews ? :)

Bisous


End file.
